Starkiller
by Shadow Raven 23
Summary: An Earthborn/war hero Shepard discovers he has a brother he never knew existed but how the brother existed is questioned briefly by him.
1. Chapter 1

I'm doing this as I'm getting tired of being told that I don't put in enough detail or I go overboard on it;

What you're about to read will contain ships and equipment from

Star Trek

Star Wars

Halo

Andromeda

Babylon 5

Crysis

UltraViolet

Star Trek Online

The ship classes that will be used are as follows

_Sovereign_

_Defiant_

_Intrepid_

_Noble_

_Majestic_

_Venture_

_Galaxy_

_Celestial_

_Envoy_

_Galaxy X_

_Bellerophon_

_Cochrane_

_Discovery_

_Avenger_

_Vanguard_

_Emissary_

_Nomad_

_Vigilant_

_Gallant_

_Prometheus_

_Cerberus_

_Hephaestus_

_Phoenix_

_Odyssey_

_Executor _

_Viscount Star Defender_

_Death Star Orbital patform_

_Siege Perilous type one_

_Siege Perilous type two_

_Glorious Heritage XMC Heavy cruiser_

_Victory class Heavy Destroyer_

_Omega class Destroyer_

_Warlock class Advanced destroyer_

_White Star_

I'm not that big on using characters within the game, I prefer using OC's or SI's I already got the "Proper" background done in general

This is basically going to be done using a Earthborn/war hero Shepard

As for the bank part I used an online calculator and calculated the years to get the amount right and believable

There may be some that are familiar with Star Trek and the rest

The site I use for my Star Trek stuff is

And

For Halo I use Halo Nation's wiki site

For Babylon 5, I use B5's Wiki site and another one at ,

For the Andromeda gear: I use Andromeda's wiki site

And for further note: The Glorious Heritage has 40 missile tubes capable of firing at eight rounds a minute for a total of 19,200 missiles with 22 megaton standard or variable payloads

The Siege Perilous type one: 180 Missile tubes firing eight rounds a minute for a total of 98,000 a wave

The Siege Perilous type two. 120 Missile tubes firing eight rounds a minute for a total of 52,600 a wave

I won't be using the Halo ships; fighters and ground vehicles on the other hand, I will

As for using the Death Star; I figure it could be repurposed to serve as another version of the Halo Colony class ships and could be used by the Quarians to help move their Non combatants off of the combat worthy ships.

And maybe one or two Executor class ships


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Mass Effect, or any of the other games or movie used in this story or any of the characters from it. I do not make any money from the writing of this story. Only thing I own is the SI. And apparently it's like I can't write between not enough detail to overkill on the detail. So this is my last shot before giving up.

It started last week, a subtle sensation and awareness that kept growing over time. I soon learned I could move things with my mind, small items at first then with time I was able to lift things like a human or an animal into the air.

That's when I realized I was Force Sensitive and learning how to control it. And the more that I got used to mastering my new abilities the more it felt easy and natural. Soon I was experiencing memory flashes; it was like someone else's memories and I could hear voices, familiar but still I couldn't make it out. It was like I could see what was going to happen but then I realized if I am receiving Starkiller's memories, including his abilities then Holy fucking shit!

I also noticed on my laptop as I was just in my room looking at it seeing file transfers in progress that I never started but when I looked at it I saw several names just jump out at me

_From Ambassador and Vice President Delenn_

_From President Sheridan_

_From Tom and Harry Paris_

_From Captain Dylan Hunt_

_From Rogue Squadron_

That pretty much told me that A: I may not be sticking around in this time line for much longer and B: to start packing my shit of what I want to bring with me and bring to sell.

I just sighed as here I am a 6'1 guy, black hair, brown eyes sporting a two day growth on my beard…small group of friends and the fact that I'm gay was sure to go over real well in where I knew I was about to go. I was just tired of it, tired of being alone, tired of not dating, tired of not having a relationship and tired of my love life being in a coma.

I had finished packing up my large collection of boxers, my shower kit and toys I wanted to bring. Including a few Samurai Katanas and I also packaged up a few weapons that contained CoA's as I have a feeling there are movie buffs wherever I'm going to that will just FLIP the fuck out and go crazy for it. So packing up one of the Samurai swords used in The Last Samurai, Highlander, Throwing stars set from Resident Evil, Violet's blade

Then that's when I saw another file pop up from surprisingly Violet and Garth about Dimension compression technology, Gravity levelers and how to adapt weapons to be used with Dimension compression tech and bracelets as well as the schematics for the towers.

Then I saw another folder appear and start labeled _UNSC_

And then after that was done, I grabbed my headphones and packed them up even my wallet I then grabbed the laptop and when it finished everything I put it into Hibernate mode and unplugged it. I knew that the battery can last up to five hours which is more than enough time to deal with rescuing Tali, and starting to go after setting up Knight Industries. And then the next thing I know is I'm glowing a light translucent purple glow and then it's like I'm hearing how it is for when a ship jumps the relay and then I'm propelled into it

My last thought in 2012 is

'If I'm drunk and this is all in my mind, boy will I just step away from being a lightweight when it comes to drinking and just go booze free'


	3. Chapter 3

_2183_

It was 171 years in the future and that would make me… let's see…carry the four…200 years old when I remember me being 28

I then landed hard on the ground as I then heard two Irish accented voices

"You alright there lad?" I heard as I recognized the voices and I nodded while getting up and surprisingly I was still in one piece as I sighed at that accepting their help.

"Yeah Conner I'm fine." I replied as I got up onto my knees then stood up and shook my head as I was slightly disoriented…happens whenever I have a memory flash…and also happened when I moved through time. It was night on the Presidium and I knew that the markets were always open. So I indicated to follow me as we took the back ways to get to the markets. When we got there, I saw that we were on the lower level near the Salarian shop keep and a kiosk for my bank as I was surprised and I just exhaled stepping up to it so I entered my user info and then I was seeing a welcome back message

_Welcome back Joe, because it is the year 2183 your account status has changed. _

_Your account interest went up to 4.5 percent and your balance grew from $10.55 at 4.5% on 12/17/2012 to now being at the interest rate of ten percent, making an addition of compound interest annually resulting in a new balance of $91,911,907,486.54_

And when I saw that; Connor noticed it

"You…you don't look too good there mate." He replied as he looked over my shoulder and saw my account balance and his eyes went wide

"What? He's broke?" Murphy asked and when Conner walked back and whispered the amount, Murphy passed out at that as Connor sighed at that

I then bought a Savant X, for myself, Conner and Murphy; put in our bank apps onto it and I remembered the duffle bag Conner was holding for me as I bought us high level Kinetic belts as they would have to do until I got Knight Industries started up and developing the techs.

We then headed for a side room where we were gearing up and looking at the case of weapons I brought with me.

I grabbed the Antiproton high density beam rifle and I was reading the instructions about how to power it up and use it as Connor was just looking at the rest and drooling so I then put into their hands twin Antiproton Carbine guns

"I won't ask if you still know how to get your gun off cause that's rhetorical." I replied and then after we finished gearing up in the armor that was also in the case we got rid of the Kinetic barriers for the upgraded shields

"Basically if you had these when you were with Rocco, he'd still be alive and so would Green beans and so would your Da." I replied as they looked at me then at their gear

"You'll know when the shields are down so when that happens just take cover till your shields are back up." I replied as they nodded and we headed for Chora's den and when we got there we took the alleyway as we got there to see a young Quarian standing there

"Hello Tali, I know you're here waiting for Fist and the Shadow Broker but you need to know that the Bosh'tet Fist set you up. No one meets the Shadow Broker it's always done through Agents and buffers, he gave your location to Saren and his forces will be closing in to kill you to silence his part in the attack on Eden Prime." I replied as she couldn't believe it

"There should be three or four hostiles coming our way…" I replied as they saw my visor slide out showing me something

"Ah…here they come…" I replied as I turned around and saw them coming up and they saw us decked out in the new gear

"There was only supposed to be the Quarian here waiting." We heard as I just smirked at that and, yeah I wasn't gonna play "Mr. Nice guy"

"Dude…let me put it like this. I was cryogenically frozen since 2012… I have spent a week in this new time line, and I am suffering from fucking blue balls...so do you really think I'm in the mood to kiss ass or do you think I'm in a mood to throw down?" I stated as I then holstered my weapon and held out my left hand.

Then I just started to channel energy into my hand as they saw lightning was building up but it was force lightning being modified and then it started to take over my body as they just saw me amp and spark up and then do a low growling sound

"Whoa!" Connor and Murphy stated just as Shepard and co got there seeing it and then they saw it just move to my hand where it formed a solid ball of electricity as they just saw it glow brighter

"Trying for a maximum charge…and firing sequence in sequence…" I groaned out and then

"Firing sequence kicks on in 50 seconds…" I groaned out as I was almost there…it was new for me and I was seeing the memory flash of force lightning as yeah it HURT but I bore through it

"40 seconds….30 seconds…" The others were wondering if I was bluffing but then they heard "20…15…10…"

And then they saw me just look up with a dark smile

"Firing!" and they saw nine attacks leave my hand heading for the three hostiles as it just hit each of them and well…that's when I learned all about what kind of percentage for the charge to use as all three…just exploded into a shower of blood, guts, broken bones and entrails.


	4. Chapter 4

Thank god there was a row of garbage cans as they all used them to hurl into…even me. And then when we got to Udina's office I just sighed and I just looked at Shepard

"You deal with Ambassador Asshole, I'll meet you at the _Normandy_'s docking bay." I replied and I headed back to the Wards.

As for me I found the perfect company, changed their name to Knight Industries, changed the logo to a Knight Chess piece and then started giving them the gear they needed to start updating the security for this building. As well as starting to build the schematics for the ground weapons, ground vehicles, and air vehicles basically everything below a starship level of weapons as the shipyard was organic and wanted to help. So I would come by there and give it the ship schematics as well as tech schematics and anything else it needed.

After getting the new shield generator for the building in place, the internal and external defenses in place and then got them on crafting the weapons as specced, then when the replicators were online we were replicating it by the case and even crafting the armors from the M.A.C.O. armor, to the Spartan armor to even the Nanosuit armor and Omega Force armor set gear.

When everything was pretty much ready to go, save the armors as I wanted it to work with Turian, Krogan and Quarian body types.

I was heading for the _Normandy_'s docking bay and when we got there by shuttle; we saw the others there as they saw us heading for the flight deck

Soon Shepard met us there as he saw my people unloading weapons cases

"Surprisingly the weapons were fastest in being built but they're modified to work off of Thermal Clips. And for the heavy weapons just require power cells." I replied as he nodded at that and as I looked at him, I sighed as I said

"Come on." I replied while Shepard and I took the lift up and followed me to Chakwas

"Doc, can you set up the gear to do an ARA? And modify it to change color if a lie is detected?" I asked as she nodded and when it was done she gave us privacy as I sat down hooked up to it then he saw me take it off and put my left hand on the side of his bearded face and he saw me close my eyes as he did too

"My mind…to your mind…my thoughts…to your thoughts…" I replied and I just let him see everything about me from birth to present and in what may have been hours or days going by was actually twenty-thirty minutes; he felt me starting to pull back when I felt him grab my hand and I realized

He felt me go into his mind and learn everything about him from birth to present and I saw his nightmare on Mindoir; saw him lose everyone he cared about and loved there… and when I pulled back I took a ragged breath as he nodded at that

"It isn't easy for me to talk about…" he started as I realized and softly said "Mindoir." As he nodded at that then as I looked at him, seeing his bearded face I put my arm around his neck as he looked at me

"I know how you feel on a small scale…I was interested in a guy I grew up with…he didn't mind me kissing him but I was going to tell him that I was falling for him and that's when I found out he died after having complications from a flight…I don't want to risk that again if I do find someone to fall in love with." I whispered then I sighed

"I got problems with self-doubt, loathing, and I have trouble accepting the fact that my friends told me that I'm sexy and attractive." I replied softly as he nodded at that

"I still don't know who brought me here or why but…" And that's when he looked at me and realized that I knew how bad this would really get

So he hopped off and grabbed the things he needed as he walked back up and slid my sleeve up and took some blood from me then from him.

"I've never had an older brother before, back in my time_ I_ was the older brother…" I replied softly as he looked at me

Then he saw me look up at him as he put his hand on my shoulder and then softly smiled at that

"Relax, I won't tell the others what I learned about here and about that disc." He replied as I nodded at that

I just sighed at that: Sharing someone's life experience is intense as you learn everything about them from birth to present; every memory…everything, it's the ultimate barrier in intimacy as we both know each other intimately and yet we're just brothers. He knows how I am when I'm brooding, moody, and being visited by Self-doubt, Self-loathing and depressed.

He knew everything I did about Part one, part two and how the final part starts. And after he got the results

"Are you telling me there would only be less than two hours when I regain conscious at that base?" he asked as he saw me nod at that

"Yeah…you try to send a warning broadcast and she'll jam it. But if you don't the Reapers can connect to that relay, come through and then use that relay to go everywhere." I replied as he exhaled at that

"I'm sorry man but when it comes to that kind of situation it's about numbers… cold, heartless, dispassionate numbers. Over 300,000 had to die just to keep the Reapers from coming through but as you saw; they found another way." I replied as he nodded at that and I could see it was eating him up that he would have to do the same choices I did when I was playing the DLC's and part two… and then as I was thinking about Admirals and it hit me as I remembered a specific one

"Come on." I replied as he followed me and I brought along Conner and Murphy to come with; we took the transport to the Council chambers as I saw him


	5. Chapter 5

"Admiral." I replied as he looked at me

"You're trying to find out information about your team sent to Edolus that you lost contact with and now suddenly it's classified?" I asked as he nodded at that

"Don't bother. Your team's dead they were lured to Edolus by an alliance distress beacon, set perfectly right beside a thresher nest. I also know who was responsible for Akuze and for that trap: Cerberus and if they know that you and I know about that, they will have the both of us eliminated. You they will leave on a world in the third lab facility there with track marks on your arms." I replied as he exhaled at that

"We can go confirm it but still it'll pan out the same. We find out, come back and tell you, they find out that we were there on the planet, find out that you were looking into things you have no business being into and bam they find you and you're dead." I replied

And that's when he got pissed

"Damn it!" he stated and after he left, we went over to this guy

"Your brother, the Captain of the MSV Majesty? He's dead attacked by privateers and if you want I can give you the location of the planet his body is on." I replied as he was in shock, He was wondering how the hell I knew his brother was missing, the name of the ship and as he was trying to process this it was like he was still in shock and still wondering if he was being deceived at that

"But…" he started when I just interrupted him at that

"I can see the future dude, it hits me like an intense migraine and I see it. If the migraine is intense: it will let me see what happened in detail, if it's light able to spot out where hostiles are at or where they're going to come from." I replied as he nodded at that

"He's in the Strenuus system, his body can be found on the planet called Xawin." I replied as he nodded at that with a defeated sigh

"I guess it's better to know than to worry." He replied as we saw him leave and I knew it was to make funeral preparations and then after remembering everyone I lost I just blindly headed for the rapid transport

"Presidium, Embassy." I replied as they saw me just vanish;

I was there just walking and totally just brooding and thinking about my past; without even realizing it and I was so brooding I didn't even hear the conduit kicking on and not hearing the five male, one female voices landing roughly on the ground

"Fuck…." I whispered as I wasn't even fazed by the sounds of weapons hot.

I just pounded my fist on the railing as I then heard

"You okay?" and I recognized the voice as Carter's and I'm just not really paying attention at to what's going on now over me being brooding and "enjoying" Self-doubt and Self-Loathing coming out to play. And then as I respond automatically "I'm fine Carter." I replied instantly and without thinking about it and then I heard Jun's voice just exhale a breath and then just said what they were all thinking at that

"How the hell does he know your name?" and I smirked at that as the others were still confused

"Jun, don't get me started." I replied and then they see me just look up, seeing my face change and then I look at them seeing them here and I realized as the others came up

"Stand down!" I called out as I heard

"You sure?" and I looked at him

"Shep, these guys here in the armor and helmets are Spartan super soldiers from the year 2552, you as well as I know it's 2183 and here we have the best drill sergeant in the history of drill sergeants: Sergeant Major Avery Johnson born in Chicago. They're from another universe where their Earth is struggling to hold the line time and time again against an enemy that's beyond ruthless and shows no mercy. They're just fighting to survive, to exist and when it hits May 2553 for them, the war will be over it being a joint UNSC Covenant separatist victory." I replied


	6. Chapter 6

As Kat took off her helmet I just exhaled as I thought about it

"What were the results?" Kat asked as I could tell deep down that they all wanted to know: They wanted to know if there were survivors or were they the last of their kind from their universe. Kat I could see she was on the verge of tears, Emile; he looked like he was beating himself up mentally, same with Six. Jun looked like he was going to rip me apart for the answer and Carter…he was holding out hope as I just exhaled and knew it was the hardest thing to EVER tell them. So I did as I looked at them and they knew that it wasn't good

"Pyric victory resulting in the collapse of the Covenant, human population reduced considerably, many planets rendered lifeless and uninhabitable." I replied as Jun stepped up looking at me as he took off his helmet, I could see it in his eyes, in all of their eyes that this they needed to know so I wasn't going to hold back on not telling them. I admired these guys admired all of the SPARTAN's even Crazy Badass John-117 and Johnson

"What was the final casualty for the end of the war?" he asked as I exhaled at that

"UNSC totals have it as approximately…23…billion civilian and military casualties but it was worth it to have the Covenant suffer heavy casualties among all it's races, destruction of their holy city High Charity and the deaths of the prophets of Truth, Mercy and Regret. Where each Spartan fell was to remain barren as a memorial, and Reach was recolonized in 2580, Six I know why you stayed behind to ensure that the Pillar left, even after the Covenant carrier was destroyed but even after it was destroyed you could have asked Keyes to send a Pelican to grab you as you knew there were more battles to fight…" as Six looked at me then took off the helmet and I saw that Six was a guy

"I was on the other side of Reach at Rally point Omega…there weren't any pelicans available or any that were close to do it. I know you don't understand why each of us bought it on Reach." He replied as I held my hand up

"Jorge thought he died after sending that carrier straight to hell but there's an ugly twist as if you're here wanna bet that the covenant carrier that was used, him and all the hostile forces inside of it are also still alive?" I stated as it hit them

"Oh shit." Emile stated at that

"Yeah, you all bought it and were transported out from the moment of your deaths to here in full health and able to kick ass." I replied then it hit me

"Come on, let's get you guys out of here before the local boys can react and bitch." I replied as they nodded at that

When we got back to the _Normandy_ we were walking in as Joker sees the new guys

"What the hell?" he asked as he heard

"Jeff, they're so good at what they do they can outperform Asari, Turian and Salarian military forces as well as outperform Alliance soldiers." I replied as he raised his eyebrows at that

"You and the Commander aren't taking any chances against Saren are you?" he asked as I looked at him then walked up to him

"No. He knows I know how bad this will be and a lot more that I can't say to keep the time line from changing how it should play out with minor interruptions to it." I replied as he nodded at that

"By the way, Nice beard." I replied as he grinned at that

"Thanks, yours is growing in nice as well." He countered as I smiled at that compliment and I got up and was about to leave when we heard the com tone and Jeff looked at it

"Knight Industries?" he asked in confusion as I realized

"Open a channel." I replied and off of his look

"I bought a company and I'm using tech schematics from other universes and from the Alliance versions of the other universes to help combat this reaper threat all that tech is not prothean based so big advantage and because all of the prothean tech is not really Prothean tech…it's the same tech used by that ship you saw on Eden Prime but very watered down." I replied as his eyes went wide and his jaw dropped then he just hit his hand on the button

"Go ahead." I replied as I heard

"_Sir our R&D, Labs and tech divisions were able to finish the armors that you requested as well as creating the transporter systems and technology for it." _I heard

"Fanfuckingtastic! What about the shield generators for starships?"

"_That's half completed now as I understand it there are different types of these shields?"_

"Yes, Paratrinic, Covariant, Regenerative, Resilient, Numiri Regenerative shields, Reman prototype Covariant shields where if it's installed it'll change the color of the ship's hull to a different color, same with the Ageis Covariant shield. The Omega Force Shield array, M.A.C.O Resilient Shield array…but what about the Sub light engines, and deflector arrays?'

"_Those are done…even the Gravimetric and Gravitetic propulsion systems…we can refine it enough to work for any alliance ship even an Alliance Dreadnought to give it that speed boost."_

"Good here's what I want you to do. Are the holodecks online yet?"

"_They will be in five hours."_

"Good…get everything together and put together a preview as we're going after an Alliance military contract to show off our toys…I'm going to head out on the _Normandy_ to stop by the shipyards and upload the designs to it and let it start building as many it can, I know that the _Defiant_ class and the _White Star_ class ships will be fast as will the fighters, shuttles and runabouts." I replied

"_Understood we're also dispatching a team over to install the upgrades onto the Normandy."_

As I realized

"Meaning my brother won't have to be driving the Mako?"

"_Only if the transporters are down."_

"Sweet he won't have a problem with it." I replied as I nodded and Joker closed the channel then he looked at me

"The engines and the ships you're doing…" he replied as I smiled at that

"If you saw how the Gravitetic engines look for the _Victory_ class Heavy destroyer and see that even as being as heavy as 310 million metric tons, with that engine, she can move as fast as the _Normandy_ on full burn." I replied as his eyes were going wide

"The _Defiant_ class is another version of the _Normandy_ a Tactical Escort but with better weapons and capabilities. There's no reason to do a full upgrade to the ship just parts we're definitely going to need." I replied as he looked at me

"What's going to happen to my baby?" he asked as I could tell he really wanted to know as I just sighed at that

"A month after the battle of the Citadel, you're going to be sent out to the Terminus systems to a system in the Omega cluster, looking for any sign of three ships that disappeared during the month…on the fourth day, you're going to be attacked by the Collectors. The_ Normandy_'s barriers won't survive that and I'm not sure if the shields were to be upgraded they would last as long either. I already have design schematics for a bigger _Normandy_…and that may be given the blessing of the Council to be the new ships for Spectres to have." I replied as he nodded at that

"Jeff I'm not going anywhere. There's too much to do to prepare for the Battle of the Citadel as well as preparing for Udina to backstab us. I know it's going to happen after we visit Feros, Therum or Noveria in any order Shep chooses but there are additional locations we need to go like for Tali, there's a key piece of data she needs to secure her Pilgrimage in the Armstrong cluster where a Geth foothold is taking place on all five system but on a specific planet on each of the five systems." I replied as he nodded at that and then I heard

"Joe wanna tell me why there are Knight Industries techs installing new gear on my ship?"

"Transporter technology, upgraded sensors, upgraded com system and the new weapons lockers as well as installing the new armor suits for the team, that also includes personal shield generators that will work better than kinetic barriers ever could. Hell I'm sure that if Wrex tried it out, you'd be seeing a Krogan running to me and just giving me a bear hug that could shatter every bone in my body for how happy he'll be over that and over the new weapons." And then that's when we heard Wrex's voice

"YOU!" he stated pointing at me

"Uh oh…Jeff warn Chakwas that I most likely will be needing her services after enduring a bear hug from a Krogan." I replied and yeah he grabbed me into a bear hug as my eyes were fluttering and my head just bouncing back and forth while I was trying to breathe

"Wrex…my brother can't breathe." Shepard replied as he let me go and I was still in that dazed look and I was slowly coming out of it and then Garrus comes up

"Oh no…" I winced as he looked at me

"Damn what the hell did Wrex do?"

"Bear…" I groaned out before I collapsed onto the deck

It was hours later after the mission on Therum when I woke up to see Jeff was there as I saw him

"Hey man." I replied as he smiled at that and he sighed in relief looking at me as I could tell a weight was just lifted off of his shoulders as I looked at him

"How bad?" I asked as he exhaled at that

"Doctor Chakwas was able to determine that your abilities protected you from the bear hug as after you collapsed, it was like seeing a biotic field flash on your body." He replied as then he saw me sit up and wince heavily and I was seeing new abilities forming as well as understanding the control over it and it took ten minutes for it to die down as I sighed at that

"Force shield…I shielded my body as tight as I could and was able to hold out as I've never been bear hugged by a Krogan and I never realized that they were that strong." I replied as he nodded at that with a grin

"Listen I'm not sure how you're going to take this so I'm just going to tell you. Chakwas was able to find your medical files from your laptop." He replied as I groaned at that

"All I gave her was the medical files, I accidentally read your journal and the last entry that you made…" he replied as I looked at him and he could see it; he could see the self-doubt rising, the self-loathing getting ready to come out as he just grabbed me by my shoulders and I looked at him as he just gave me one passionate and intense tongue kiss and I slowly responded till it was the same intensity he was giving me.

He pulled back as I could see it in his eyes

"I know you've been hurt before…and if we are going to die, I…" he drifted as I knew what he was saying

"I've been curious about dating a guy and yet I've never made that move to actually try." He replied as I looked at him with eyebrows raised

"Seriously?" I asked as he looked at me and nodded at that and then he saw me wince but it wasn't like earlier and I just started to whimper slightly and then it was over

I just realized what happened and I put my left hand on Joker's bearded face and closed my eyes as he did too

"Your mind…to my mind…your thoughts…to my thoughts…" I whispered and soon we could feel each other mentally as he felt me in his mind and I felt him in mine as we both just started to learn about each other… I didn't want to hide anything from him as some parts of what I was into I felt a brief amount of pleasure from some of what happened to me I felt anger from him and vice versa and it just kept going sharing each other's life experiences from birth to present. We just kept it up and when I broke the connection it was hours later as we just exhaled at that and then we heard

"You two okay?" as we both nodded then looked at my brother

"Yeah man, we're fine." I replied as I saw Johnson smoking his cigar

"Son, I gotta tell you something about those transporters of yours…" he started as I smirked at that knowing what he was going to say and so did Joker

"You wish you had that technology during the war or even before the war but, the bitch of it is it can be targeted to be disabled or taken off line with a well placed hit with the shields down." Jeff replied as I nodded in agreement at that

And then that's when Jeff looked at me with wide eyes

"_That's_ the _Victory_ class heavy destroyer?" he asked as I nodded at that and he just exhaled at that

"Yeah the power systems can be modified to have two reactors or one really big one as with two there's enough power to get it's main gun off twice and the rebuild would take a minute for each." I replied and then he was seeing it

"My god…the ships…the capabilities of them…" he whispered as I nodded at that

"And I'm giving some of the ships to the Quarians as you saw the nightmare I had, saw how detailed it was." I replied as he nodded at that

"Yeah…we are going to need every single race…" he replied at that

And then I saw the look on his eyes

"_Normandy_ _SR2_?" I asked as he nodded at that totally floored at that

"Yeah, surprised that there are no blue boxes huh? That's the difference between UNSC Smart AI's and your AI's all that's required is the brain scan of someone with a high IQ, and the personality you want the AI to have whether it be a country cowboy, to even the personality of a soldier knowing that sometimes you have to throw the rulebook, and forget it in a combat situation which is why you have your guts, your instincts. And the AI's that we're developing are like that; fully sentient capable of independent action and decision making if the need arises. And then there's another version of Artificial Intelligence entities where they are also fully sentient." I replied as I then got off of the bed and headed up as Joker was walking but with a limp

We went up to the cockpit as Joker saw me slide in and start the launch sequence as he smirked at that

"You sure you're on my level?" he asked as he saw me take us out and back us up and when we were clear and then I came about and then they heard a transporter beam seeing Anderson beaming in

"Hello Captain, we need to have a little talk after a little demonstration…course locked in for the Nirvana system…" I replied as they saw the mass effect fields were being tight against the ship

"Okay…full impulse…" I muttered as I was just modifying the systems I needed to do as I was having trouble controlling the field parameters so I boosted the power to deflector control and then we were hearing a sound as I was focusing the quantum field and then they were seeing us just move and enter a tunnel

"Slipstream Velocity achieved, current velocity 1.8 million times the speed of light, in one hour we can be three hundred lightyears away from the Citadel." I replied

"But you said we're going to Nirvana!" Anderson stated as I nodded

"I know…the _Normandy_ understands the speed differences and has already updated the charts, we'll be there in half an hour." I replied as Joker exhaled at that

"The Relays would have taken us two hours to get there from the Citadel!" he replied as Anderson couldn't believe it then I turned around to look at him

"I'm Joe Shepard, I can't explain it but our DNA matches along the line of me being his brother. I'm from the year 2012 you can lie and say I was cryogenically frozen but there it is. I know exactly what's going to happen during the Eden Prime war and how bad it will be after the Battle of the Citadel. I want to preserve and save as many lives as I possibly can from the Reapers and from the Collectors. No I won't tell you what race the Collectors really are as you'd need a new pair of drawers and not in the good way." I replied as I sighed

"I also bought a company and renamed it Knight Industries and we're rolling out with new product and the Slipstream drive is one of those new toys as you don't need to use the relays anymore. I'm also seeking a military contract with the Alliance as we're heading to the shipyard for Knight Industries to start building the ships; but you should know that the shipyard is organic; it's capable of growing the ships to full size and then the ships themselves will retain the auto repair feature and fused bio organic armored hull for the ships as an extra layer of defense. And one ship will be entirely organic. Some ships I'm building for the Quarians as we need them and every race for when the Reapers come, not now but later on. If I can get the Quarians to have peace talks with the Geth faction that's not hostile it'll make big progress to resolving their conflict." I replied then he was floored

"After I do the upload to the shipyard, we'll head back to the Citadel where I can finish preparing the demonstration of all of Knight Industries technology for the Alliance Military. Can you have the alliance brass and yourself there as well?" I asked as he nodded at that

"I'll even see about getting you a commission for the rank of Staff Commander and able to command and Captain a Starship." He replied as I nodded at that

And then we heard a chirp as I turned around and entered the commands as we exited out into the Nirvana system

"Whoa!" Jeff replied as I brought us in and then I transmitted the designs to the shipyard as it was receiving it and then it was showing a matrix for the time completions of the ships as the _White Star_ and _Defiant_ classes would take 14 hours to build to 50, the rest of the ships a day to complete a ship and for the really big ones, a week.

And for those like the small moons, a month.

"My God!" he stated as I let Jeff take over and he took us back to the Citadel using the Relays.

We were back at the Citadel just being supplied with the gear Feros needed

"Make sure to bring along a few power generators for the colony as well as medical supplies." I replied as he nodded at that. It took them a week to get everything ready and to load it up


	7. Chapter 7

_Knight Industries_

Anderson and the Alliance Bigwigs were beamed in from the shuttle that they took to get to the Citadel directly to here as they saw me wearing a suit

Anderson's wearing his dress blues as is the other VIP Alliance officers and then I even saw Admiral Steven Hackett as I could tell that he wouldn't ask anyone to do a damn thing if he wasn't willing to do it himself, same with Dave. I then walked up to them with a smile on my face

"Captain Anderson, Admiral Steven Hackett it's an honor to meet you." I replied as I bowed slightly at that as Hackett smiled at that as he stepped forward and shook my hand

"The honor is mine Lieutenant Shepard." He replied as I smiled at that

"Come with me and we'll take you to the holodeck. It's best suited for demonstration purposes like this." I replied as they nodded and I lead the way, when we got there they saw the door was different and when I got close it opened up as we stepped in and I saw another one of my employees here

"Start it up." I replied as it came up showing the environment of the Vegas Desert

"Alright let's start with the ground vehicles, I call them Warthogs." I replied as they appeared out of nowhere

"We…we're back on Earth?" Anderson asked as I smiled at that

"No, we're on one of the holodecks in Knight Industries…lemme see if I can explain it to you in pieces as not to confuse you or lose you." I replied as they nodded at that and then I just exhaled and started

"The most obvious function of a holodeck is to provide entertainment and diversion for the crew, as well as be used to create training simulations and exercise environments not otherwise available or safe. The holodeck can be used as a laboratory to aid in analysis, such as recreating the scene of a crime or accident to aid in forensic investigations. They can be used to visualize a 3D scene from alternate data sources for analysis or used as a brainstorming tool." I replied as Hackett and the others nodded at that

"With you so far." Hackett replied as I then continued at that

"A holodeck combines transporter technology with that of replicators, by generating actual matter, as well as projecting force fields to give the objects the illusion of substance. It can be controlled from an exterior control or the interior arch control. This arch can be summoned at any time to change the parameters of a running holoprogram. Matter and energy are interchangeable as such objects created on the holodeck can be either matter or energy. Holodeck walls can generate holographic images that appear to extend for an unlimited distance, seemingly much larger than its own dimensions. In doing so, however, the holodeck is aware only of its users; it does not recognize its own created objects. For example, if a person were to throw a holographic rock at the holodeck's walls, the rock would not be allowed to pass beyond the wall. It does this by continuously adjusting the projections of the force fields and the use of a force field "treadmill". With this, an individual approaching a wall causes an instant shift away. It can also manipulate light photons, 'lensing' them to make individuals appear further away if two persons were separated in a scenario. The holodeck can change gravity in three dimensions, so occupants don't notice the change. Holodecks are equipped with safety protocols to prevent serious injury during their use, though these can be disengaged by the user when required. While active, a force field that is likely to cause a certain level of physical harm to a living humanoid collapses before making contact with them, allowing them to escape uninjured. When protocols have been deactivated holographic obstacles would have the same effect on a person as a real one that existed outside a holographic environment; holographic bullets or a steep drop could be fatal in such a scenario." I replied as Anderson nodded and so did one of the Alliance egg heads.

"How the security protocols are circumvented differs; in one instance, it required the voice authorization of two senior officers or in other instances the authorization of the individual such as the ship's captain, or the person who started the program was enough. Safety protocols can also be unintentionally disabled due to software errors or physical damage to the holodecks hardware system. The status of safety protocols are typically indicated by the computers audio warning. The use of a tricorder within the holodeck can be also be done to query the current safety protocol status. Holodecks employ spatial orientation systems to simulate parts of a holocharacter, such as left- or right-handedness."

After I finished about the Holodeck and what it could do…then I started on the ground toys as the Eggheads were already tenting and so were two male Flag officers

"There are four types, the Warthog with the Gatling gun, the Rocket Warthog, the Gauss Gun warthog and the beam cannon warthog it's capable of handling three, a driver, and two gunners. It's easy to flip it back if it should roll over and it comes equipped with shields which are better than the Kinetic barriers on the Mako.."

"Admiral Hackett would you mind taking the Gunner position of the Rocket Warthog?" I asked as he headed up to it

"Alright Computer; being the weapons testing of the Rocket warthog, safety protocols online." I replied as we heard a confirmation tone and then Hackett saw a thresher rising up as the ground was shaking as if it was actually a thresher rising up and he saw the display go red as he fired three shots with one trigger pull and saw it just hit the Thresher making it just howl in pain and on the third hit from one trigger pull just die.

He couldn't believe it as he saw enemy fighters swooping in as he was just firing and seeing it and then soon the other Admirals were just joining in for the hell of it

"Engage autopilot of the warthogs to voice command." I replied as the Admirals were having _FUN_ and so was Anderson on the Beam Cannon warthog

And then when the computer announced that the testing was finished

"Next up is 66 tons of straight up HE spewin; Dee-vine intervention." I replied as they saw them appear and they were groaning at that

"There's room for a driver, a gunner and seats for four. It can be used as an Anti-vehicular platform, anti-infantry platform, and Anti-tank. We replaced the standard high velocity cannon with that of a bigger version of the beam cannon used on the Beam Hog for a bigger bang. The armor of a tank is Duranium; it's solid but can take a pounding like no other. There's also the fact that there are shields around the tank to activate in an emergency situation like armor integrity starting to degrade but if the driver wanted to; he could activate it as an extra layer of defense which would negate the needing of four passengers unless they were using the right kind of weapons."

It was hours later as I was moving onto the ground weapons and I had them all just stay right where they are

"Computer, plain white hallway, take into account our positions and show me the weapons." I replied as they saw them just sliding towards us as I walked over to Hackett and got to him just before it hit,

They were seeing it rotate showing it by the beam types on top and the type of weapons on each row.

"All of what you have seen here; the technology is not Prothean based." I replied as NOW I had their attention as now they were really intrigued at that.

"As for defenses to use on colony worlds are shield generators and shield emitters it would require an even number on all sides to form a shield grid and it can be set frequency wise from Megahertz to as high as Terahertz. Same with the defense towers as this is what we have in the matters of defenses for colony worlds, 275 terawatt rapid fire capable pulse canon, Energy mines, machine guns, Turrets, and for orbital matters…" they saw a new image appear

"Global Orbital defense Satellites 400 meters long, eight million metric tons and is powered by two fusion reactors. Containing one Particle beam cannon, three pulse cannons and fusion missiles and a very powerful weapon known as Advanced plasma beams. They fire beams of superheated plasma 380 kelvin range at a target and just punches through it's target. I'm guessing it would require 38 maybe more to protect Earth and have backups ready to launch at a moment's notice."

"My god!" another Admiral stated at that

"And we're also building upgraded versions of sublight engines called Impulse, Gravimetric and Gravitetic. Also some of the ships that we're building are capable of planetary entry and atmospheric capable like the _White Star_ class, the _Intrepid_ class and variants, the _Prometheus_ class and variants and even the _Defiant_ class and variants. And some even big ships like this." I replied as everything changed showing it as I could see their eyes going wide

"I present the Executor class Super Star Destroyer. And the Viscount class Star Defender. The Executor with all of it's advanced upgrades and automation systems requires a crew of no more than two thousand leaving the rest able to have a troop capacity or evac capacity of 300,000 maybe it could be increased safely and maybe not. She has more than enough firepower and weapons to ensure that only someone stupid and suicidal would want to challenge a ship like that. It even outclasses the_ Destiny Ascension_ and her crew of ten thousand. By use of a special kind of beam called repulsor she can fire it on the planet's surface and descend vertically. Same with the Star Defender class. And this is the current schedule for the completion of the first group of ships being constructed by Knight Industries and I've already went ahead and secured copyrights for all of the technology including the upgraded _Normandy_ class design. And that was approved. Also the Executor class ships can be adapted to serve multiple missions even colony creation and deployment."

And then they saw it flashing and seeing it being revised as I grinned at that

As Hackett looked at me

"We'll draw up the papers for the military contract…you should have them within 48 hours." He replied as I nodded at that

"Yes sir." I replied and then I went through it again with the Quarian Admiralty and Kal'Reeger as I gave them the plans for the ships and I gave them two of the orbital stations that were completed

"You can use them in multipurpose kind of way from Colony support, creation and fabrication as well as dry-docking some of your ships to refit them instead of doing it in space. And you can use it to move the noncombatants to as each one can handle two million I also broke the compliment down by section as Tali and I talked and I know how much she and you put the fleet ahead of yourselves but you can use these ships and the orbital bases to move the civilians to and when more ships are ready you can move more to it too." I replied as he looked at me

"I see the Quarians as the best engineers, technicians and programmers in the galaxy and Kal here, I see him as one hell of a marine." I replied as he extended his hand and I shook it

"I also included the designs for sterilization fields and devices that can be used on low power settings so if you want to sterilize the ship enough to go without suits you can." I replied and they left floored and proud to have an ally like me on their side

I then was looking over the ships that was completed as Hackett was sending a fleet over there to man and crew the ships

So later on I was on the Normandy after ensuring I would have garage access on Noveria, we went to Feros and it was after the signing of the Alliance Military contract.

We were using the relays and I was in the galley as the replicators were installed and I gave it a try as I walked up to it

"Chicken cordon bleu pizza, stuffed crust with cheese four slices and one two liter well chilled bottle of root beer." I replied and then I heard

"Sweet." And I smiled at that knowing Jeff was behind me and that's when we heard the com tone

"_Hey Bro we got a problem, Elysium's under attack and so is Mindoir."_

"Alter course… I'm going down there with Garrus, Kat and Emile you can take the rest for Elysium." I replied

"_You got it…"_

And after I had my lunch Jeff went with me to the armory where my armor was at.

He saw me suit up as he couldn't believe it and then I grabbed the helmet as I put it on and twisted it to seal it

I then hit some buttons on my hand to power it up as I then saw the Visor kick on showing the rotating logo of Knight Industries as I just exhaled at that then I heard that same voice

"_Integrating new DNA profile…initializing."_ And then I saw it at the top center of the HUD and then the systems were coming on as I was seeing it and then I heard Emile and the ones I wanted walking in

At the bottom of my HUD was my radar and health icon and it was going up to full, and that was on the left side, on the right was my ammo indicators and energy levels for the cloak and then as I turned around and saw the others as I couldn't believe it.

The Nanosuit 2 addressed the flaws of the earlier model, while also supporting a myriad of new features and hardware. First, the original suit's energy efficiency required significant improvement, and the new gold-cobalt oxide lattice increases fuel cell capacity of the Nanosuit 2 by 20%, which allows the wearer to stay in cloak mode longer and withstand more damage, while also giving the suit a 32% increase in strength and speed, allowing dramatically increased physical performance while consuming less energy than the N1. Also, thanks to the N2's improved CryFibril artificial muscle, the new suit is able to generate up to 450 N of force and up to 10,000 G of contractile acceleration. The suit can absorb energy in a myriad of forms including radiation, static, kinetic, and even carbon released by rotting corpses. The N2 also weighs half that of the N1, thus increasing the speed and agility of the wearer even further. The Ionic Electroactive Polymer ( IEP ) Liquid Armor ( a fast-twitch reflex co-polymer incorporating colloidal doped ceramics and a copper nanolattice in an ethylene-glycol buckyball matrix ) gives the wearer unparalleled protection against radiation and physical impact. It also drastically increases motor reflexes ( giving users on average a 0.008 millisecond reaction time ), and features a dynamic Faraday anti-EMP mesh.

The suit also improves upon data collection technology. The N1 was only capable of a visual camera feed and the memory of the wearer itself. To solve this, the N2 uses its own **Semiautonomous Enhanced Combat Ops: Neuro-integration and Delivery AI**** ( SECOND )** which is powered by a parasitic blood-glucose infusion and an electrolytic microstack. The non-sentient chip runs at 1.5 BIPS and instantly integrates remote telemetry and first-person input from up to 6,000 distinct channels (ranging from full spectrum EM to acoustic, barometric, and pheromonal) presenting clear, concise tactical summaries via an interface integrated directly in the visual cortex. It can also take over the operator's purely autonomic and regulatory functions in the event of somatic damage. One of the N2's most innovative features, however, is it's ability to not only monitor the physical and neurological state of the soldier, but to actually optimize them. **SECOND** continuously regulates dopamine, lactic acid, and corticosteroid levels, anticipates and counteracts debilitating stress and fatigue reactions. The suit also actively augments and maintains the wearer's adrenaline, GABA, and tricyclic levels. It should be noted however that prolonged exposure to agonistic neuroinhibitors can result in long-term damage to metabolic systems.

Coltan-Titanium Exoskeleton; all insertion points are carboplatinum-reinforced.

Gold-Cobalt Oxide Lattice: Increases fuel-cell capacity by 20%.

Nanocircuitry: Force-grown using proprietary peptide-matrix viral templates

Ionic Electroactive Polymer ( IEP ) Liquid Armor: Fast-twitch reflex copolymer with coloidal doped ceramics and copper nanolattice in ethylene-glycol buckyball matrix

Dual-intake UV/Hepafilters: Can trap particulates as small as 500nm, kill biologicals, and neutralize a wide range of chemical agents without compromising tidal flow.

Monocular stereopsis and range finding: Provides unsurpassed depth perception even through a single lens.

Full-spectrum acuity from 1m to 103m (including terahertz radiation); output rendered as false-color visible light; optional acoustic and tactile modes; 60x optical zoom at visible wavelengths ( 100x digital interpolation ).

Six-thousand-channel dynamic telemetry integration ensures complete and transparent access to all ambient data streams without the need to painstakingly sort signal from noise.

Utilizes continuous real-time derivation and analysis of all proximate tactical objectives consistent with stored parameters

I then looked at the weapons in the armory as I saw the suit Identifying them all and uploading it into it's core, and then I just walked over to hear

"_Dimension compression technology detected, modification of gauntlets in progress."_ And when it was done I realized

Emile and the others heard me say

"You're telling me that I can become a walking armory or hospital?"

"_Yes."_ The AI replied as I was just like "Oh fuck yeah!" and then they saw me walk back to the tower as I saw the suit link up to it

"Limit it to High Density beam rifles, sniper rifles, split beam rifles, Mini guns, Blast assault rifles, power cells, thermal clips, Medical gear and the M-490 Blackstorm Projector." I replied

"_Unable to comply, The M-490 is not available."_

"What Heavy weapons are available?" I asked

"_Collector Particle beam rifle, M-451 Firestorm, Falcon Assault rifle, Antiproton assault rifle, M-622 Avalanche, ML-77 Missile launcher modified for rapid fire."_

And I must have done something as I then heard

"_Downloading ML-77 into compression gauntlets."_

And then I looked at my laptop as I saw the Directory come up and I exhaled at that and then I saw my music file as I wondered and then I saw a transfer window shoot up showing that it was copying my music from my laptop to my suit

"Sweet!" and when I finished I grabbed two Katana shotguns and loaded it up as I slung them on my back and two Kassa Locusts SMG's

Then I looked at them as I saw Emile waiving his hand and I smirked at that as they heard my voice all digitized and electronically altered as the suit itself looked like a walking muscle with metal parts and a helmet that could glow if needed

"Let's go." I replied as they saw me walk and vanish

"Holy shit! He has a cloak?" I heard as I grinned and dropped it and then they heard me going

"Nyah- Nyah- Nyah- Nyah- Nyah- Nyah." But they could hear the joking tone as we went to the transporter bay and I saw Shepard as I tapped his shoulder and he turned around and double taked at me in disbelief

"Bro?" he asked as I nodded at that and then I took the first pad as I faced them and the others came up

"Energize." I replied

And I was like seeing it for the first time as I was floored

"Whoa…" I stated totally floored and then we were beamed onto the roof of a building and we were seeing the battle already and I was frowning as Emile had a feeling

"Why are you frowning?" he asked as I held up two fingers and the AI saw I wanted to look at something as it zoomed in and I was seeing it

"There you are…" I replied then I exhaled

"I got Jorge's position; he's a little bit busy right now." I replied and then I grabbed the shotguns as I just walked to the edge and jumped off as I knew I would survive the fall and I landed in a crouched position and soon the others joined me and then we started taking on the enemy forces just easing it up for the militia and when we got them to leave

One of the militia teams came up to us

"Thanks for the assist so far." He replied as I nodded at that

"We're from the _Normandy_ and as I have a feeling there's an attack going on by slavers at a bigger colony so help is going to take 12 to 24 hours to arrive." I replied as I was still seeing the TAC updates on enemy forces

"There's…" one of the Militia started

"An enemy ship that you don't recognize and it looks as if they're trying to repair it and get it airborne." I replied as they looked at each other and I was seeing it and I saw my suit was translating something and soon I was hearing it

"Holy shit." I whispered as Garrus came up to me

"What?" he asked as I looked at him as Garrus and Kat stepped up seeing me just reading the sensor information

"My…my god…I didn't think it would happen." I whispered as they realized it was a NEW Enemy and I Was seeing that ship

"That…that's a Jem'Hadar warship…" I whispered as I looked at them

"The Jem'Hadar are the most brutal and efficient killing machines ever created: They're bred in breeding pods and able to fight after three days of emergence. The oldest Jem'Hadar can go up to twenty and if they do they're considered Honored Elder among their people. They also have a natural ability to cloak themselves like Zealots do but I'm not sure if your sensors can pick it up." I then continued to brief them about their hand in a war in another part of the Galaxy on a different universe. And then we were looking to see it.

"They use Polaron weapons and it can be modified to have an Anti-coagulant beam in it meaning the only way to stop it is at a hospital and they may use that to force you to divert resources to healing the wounded. They're also brutal like the Covenant: if they need to prove how brutal they were: They took one of their ships and put it on a Kamikaze run at a Galaxy class starship. Neither ship survived that direct impact. I don't know if her shields were up or not." I replied as Kat exhaled at that

"So they wouldn't have shields?" Garrus asked as I shook my head no

"They shouldn't." I replied

Soon it became night and how it stood out as we had met up with Jorge and he was glad for the rest as he was tired and I could tell

I then looked around as I got the civilians and the remains of the militia in front of me and when they wouldn't shut up I just fired a few rounds

"SHUT THE FLYING FUCK UP, PAY MOTHER FUCKING ATTENTION AND LISTEN FUCKING HARDER THAN YOU'VE EVER HAD TO FUCKING LISTEN TO ANYONE BEFORE IN YOUR LIVES!" I roared out pissed as that got them to shut up and look at me

"Today, all of us have been fighting to save this world. From an enemy that is an absolute pathological nightmare…We know the size, the strength and disposition of enemy forces: How, why is irrelevant now. What I do know is that there is a greater darkness than the one we fight here, it is the darkness of the soul that has lost its way. The war we fight here on this planet of Mindoir is not against powers and principals, It is against chaos and despair greater than the death of flesh is the death of hope. The Death of dreams. Against this peril there can never be surrender. The future is all around us, waiting in moments of transition, to be born in moments of revelation. No one knows the shape of that future or where it will take us. We know only that it is always born…in pain." I then gathered more of my thoughts

"The Universe speaks in many languages but only one voice. A Language which is not Quarian or Asari or Human or Krogan or Turian. It speaks in the language of hope. It speaks in the language of trust. It speaks in the language of strength and the language of compassion. It is the language of the heart and of the language of the soul; but always it is the same voice: It is the voice of our ancestors speaking through us, and the voice of our inheritors waiting to be born; It is the small still voice that says "We are one." No matter the blood, no matter the skin, no matter the world no matter the star. We are one. No matter the pain, No matter the darkness, no matter the loss, no matter the fear. We are one. Here, gathered together in common cause we agree to recognize this singular truth and this singular rule: That we must be kind to one another. Because each voice enriches us and ennobles us, and each voice lost diminishes us. We are the voice of the Universe, the soul of creation, the fire that will light the way to a better future. We are one. We are one. For all of you here: You've trained for this, you're ready for this. Stand to your duties, trust your allies and we'll all get through this. I see a large force here that's ready to demolish the enemy. I can feel that all of you have lost loved ones in this attack. Use that fury, use that anger and when you see the enemy make them understand that they're not as 1/10th as pissed off as all of you are." I stated as there were cheers going on there

I could see the smiles on Kat, Jorge and Emile's faces and I saw Garrus nodding at me as I never thought I was that good a speech writer as everyone was really motivated and started to set up joint teams of five to include one or two medics or Engineers on it to go out as Search and Rescue teams. So we were getting the gear down as I saw my suit was doing something but what I couldn't figure out and then when I saw it was learning their security codes, encryption algorithms and adapting to it; and as for me I was just busy using one of the tanks and trying to force lift it up and down like weights and I kept going at it and then I was grabbing the components and I was putting the lightsaber together with the force and I was changing the blade to one black and one flame colored one and when both were done, I put together another one into a light staff that could be separated if needed.

When I was finished I just grabbed it and started practicing my moves as it was like second nature and yet still my first time actually doing this.

I had all of Starkiller's memories, his abilities fully at my disposal and I've never done the healing bit before but I had a feeling I would be able to handle it.

I was out of my suit as I didn't need it at night, and when it was morning they were woken up by the sounds of the blood curdling screams pretty much told them where I was and when they got there, they just saw me unbelievably slaughtering the Jem'Hadar and just going after them. And they were just seeing the heads just come flying off and landing where they were then just saw me throw it as it just beheaded a good 25 of them before coming back and seeing their bodies just fall down and contorting from being beheaded

"Fuck, I thought Jun was brutal with that knife of his." Emile muttered at that as they were seeing the carnage and then seeing me just fire lighting from my fingers as they were just really screaming before and then when I had finished we felt the ground rumble as I realized

"Oh no." and then they just saw me just glow blue, I mean like pure Force blue as I just moved FAST over there and was just sending one of the engines supercritical and then I pulled back.

I then felt my Omni tool vibrate as I saw it and I got a lock on the fucker and saw the Quarian ships arrive just as they saw three translucent white colored torpedoes and with the third hit it just exploded like a double Mushroom cloud

I got back to the others as it just started to rain and I smiled as I let it just wash all of the blood off of me and when I got there, I saw the _Normandy_ was on the ground and seeing the others there as Jeff grabbed a towel and came up to me making me smile at that

"The camera was showing how brutal you can be with your lightsabers…" he replied as I smiled at that and he wiped my face clear of the rest of the blood and then he kissed me, and while he did we heard

"And that speech of yours was also broadcasted…I'm proud of you bro." he replied as we broke the kiss with me grinning and then I just took his hat off of his head and put it on my head making him laugh at that and then we sat down as he took his hat back. Then he saw me just put my hand on his leg and he could feel me channeling energy into his legs as I kept it up. It was slow going but I kept that pace when it started to get better and better. I knew I should have tried practicing my healing abilities but, I just never got around to it.

Jeff was feeling his legs getting better and when he looked at me, there was shock and disbelief in his eyes even when I finish; he knew what I did for him

"Holy fucking shit! Holy fucking shit!" he just kept repeating it and then gave me another passionate tongue kiss as my Omni tool showed a window rising up making us break it to look at the screen to see and hear an officer in Alliance gear

"_Lieutenant Shepard, I'm the Xo of the USS Sophia Petrillo, she's a Prometheus class Tactical escort with Aegis class mods to her."_

"Very good. Now Time to see if you can land her." I replied smiling at that and I was hearing him say something as I shook my head

"Bridge to all decks, this is the captain we're going to land the ship, Engineering vent all plasma from the nacelles, take the core off line and engage atmospheric engines. Everyone else report to code blue stations. Helm plot a descent course to our location fifty meters from the starboard aft side of the _Normandy_." I replied as I was hearing the right words

"Put her down Helm." I replied as Jeff looked at me

"You named your ship after her?" he asked as I grinned at that then I leaned my forehead against his as he just smiled at that remembering how I am in certain moments

"Yeah you're definitely like her at times." He replied as I lightly slapped his face at that

We were watching the new ship just land as I was in awe of actually seeing her as she was majestic as well as beautiful. She's 415 meters in length, with a width of 170 meters and height of 113 meters. Crew compliment 147-175. Speed Warp 9.91. Eighteen beam arrays three torpedo launchers, with regenerative shielding, Ablative armor, Multi-Vector assault mode. I knew all about that ship as she was designed for combat and reflected in the four or five Bridge module designs. The first one was designed with efficiency letting the CO or Xo with visual access to all major stations when seated in the command chair. Directly in front of the Captain's chair sunken down three or four steps was the location of the Operations and Conn station also known as Flight, and helm combined into one large console. Both officers shared an unobstructed view of the main viewscreen with the Co. All the other stations were mounted against the wall running around the entire length of the room. The MSD was directly behind the Captain's chair with Engineering on the left and Tactical on the right. And there was a turbolift system on the right and Captain's ready room on the left.

We were heading over to it and then we were beamed onboard along with my armor into my quarters as we then saw the screen change

"_Sir sorry to bother you but…We're being hailed by the command ship of the 63__rd__ scout flotilla."_ As I sighed at that

"Contact Admiral Hackett, inform him that Admiral Mikey is here and I have no intentions on hearing him bitch and moan about the Quarians being here and leak the conversation I'm about to have to the ground forces on the planet and to Hackett." I replied as he nodded at that

"Take us up, weapons hot." I replied as the red alert tones were being heard and we just went up to the Bridge as we saw it and Joker was floored at it. I then took the center seat

"Open a channel to Mikey." I replied as I saw the screen change

"_Lieutenant Shepard!"_ he started

"I'm only going to say this once Admiral Jackass…I'm not telling the Quarians who came in the 11th hour of the battle and helped save our asses by taking that enemy ship out. And just so you know; you don't have anything that could really challenge my ship. Besides…she got more teeth than your entire scout fleet." I stated as he was getting more pissed off at that

"_You even think of opening fire on me and I will have you before a firing squad!"_

"Really that's not going to happen. General Order 54: Anyone found or have sufficient reasoning to assume the commanding officer at the time of being Emotionally compromised is to enforce this regulation and to take command of the ship from the Commanding officer no matter the rank. You're emotionally compromised over your views and beliefs of the Quarians. And as such I declare that you are unfit to command pending a full and thorough medical and psychological examination to determine your fitness to command a starship much less a scout fleet or a task force. And as this transmission is also being leaked to Admiral Hackett you can pretty much guess WHO he is going to side with as will the rest of Alliance Command in the proper interpretation of Alliance Regs." I stated with a smug smile as his eyes went wide and he was just sputtering at that

"Now if you want me to give you a reason to have that ship sent to dry dock…I can and will give you that reason." I stated as we knew that if he had gotten even more pissed off there'd be smoke coming from between his ears

"_My crew stands with me!"_

"Fine; be advised if you attack my ship, the Quarian ships or the ground forces I will be forced to either disable or destroy your ship." I replied as the transmission ended at that

"Sir; he's locking weapons." I heard as I sighed at that knowing that he was that predictable and I just reacted accordingly

"Shields…" and then it hit me after the blasts

"Engineering, Vent a couple of LN2 Exhausts along the dorsal emitters, make it look like we're in serious trouble and cut all engines and stand by; weapons target lock their weapons array and shield grids I want them heavily disabled." I replied and I was hearing it

"They're locking on." I heard as I smirked

"That's our cue, fire phasers, engage Impulse engines." I replied as we were heading away after really giving them heavy damage

"Sir, the Admiral's ship is disabled; Engines, weapons and shields are off line." I heard as I smiled at and nodded my acknowledgment of hearing the status.

Soon Hackett's fleet arrived and I was just touring my new ship. Pretty much similar to the _Intrepid_ class but different: as there were weapons lockers built into the walls that rotate around revealing rifles of different types in each slot. And then I just made my way to my quarters as I got there and just crashed on the couch

A few hours later I didn't have to worry as Jeff knew where I was.

My Xo took us up into orbit and followed the _Normandy_

Jeff walked in and saw me just looking at the monitor and he knew what I was doing;

"So how did they die?" Jeff asked as I exhaled at that

"Some were natural causes, some were accidents and some were by their own hands." I replied as He nodded at that and then I sighed at that as I looked at him; He knew how I felt… All of my old friends and family are gone… I just couldn't help thinking about my friends as one moment they're alive and the next;_ G O N E_.

And then I heard

"_Bridge to Captain." _I heard

"Yeah." I replied as I then heard the response

"_Sir we're approaching the relay along with the Normandy."_ I heard and I wondered where both ships were going

"So what's our destination?" I asked as I heard the response

"_Ambassador Udina recalled the Normandy and the team back to the Citadel."_ I heard as I smirked at that

"Udina can kiss my ass, take us to the Quarian Home world." I replied and it took a few hours getting there via Warp drive.

When we got there, we saw the planet as I came up to the Bridge and I saw it with Jeff

"_Fuuuck_…" I whispered as I then stepped up to the Helm and Ops stations

"Begin detailed sensor scans of the planet…I think we can restore the atmosphere back to normal levels using our torpedoes." I replied as the officers were working the consoles and it was hours later

"Sir we're being hailed by the Citadel." I heard as I headed for my room

"Use the enhanced Holographic com system." I replied


	8. Chapter 8

_Citadel; _

Shepard and the others saw me appear out of nowhere as they saw me just shake my head at that

"_What's going on as I'm busy at the Quarian Home world?"_ I stated as Tali gasped at that

"_Tali, if we're able to restore the atmosphere back to normal and work on either an Armistice or a peace treaty with the Geth agreeing to a cessation of hostilities between your peoples I think it would be best as this way you can get your homeworld back without sacrificing any more Quarian lives."_ I replied as I could see tears in her eyes through her visor

"Oh Keelah…Are you sure you can get it done?" she asked as I smiled at that and I gathered my thoughts on that

"_Tal; There are two separate Geth factions, one that's allied with Saren and one that's independent, that wants to learn about Organics and learn why are they frightened of that Geth Faction. I already know which Geth platform to talk to, to start the negotiations." _

And then I saw Ambassador Asshole step up glaring at me

"So you're Shepard's brother…" he stated as they saw me contort my jaw and just hold up two fingers that just pointed up

Udina started to quiver as they saw him just glide up and slam into the ceiling as he went "Ow" and then they saw me just point to the ground and he fell to the ground.

It repeated with me indicating up and down with my fingers for at least till I was satisfied with the number of "Ow"s I was hearing from Udina and after the 40th time I just left him on the ground

"_Don't fuck with me Udina, you're nowhere near or in my league."_

_Two days later_

All of the news was talking about the peace talks between the Quarians and the Geth and being mediated by the long lost brother of Commander Shepard onboard his ship

It was a long two days as Rael'Zora was there and in those two days we were covering a LOT of ground

"Legion I know that you and the Geth are looking to have a planet all to yourselves so how about this." I replied as I called it up and they saw it

"It's called a Dyson's sphere…I can give you the blueprints that I have and it would be a formidable challenge to do but…"

Legion looked at me

"_Shepard-Commander-Relative… we will accept this offer of the Dyson's Sphere and will move to a consensus on ending all hostilities with Creators." _he replied as I grinned at that as Rael looked confused

"Meaning they get what they were really after, you get your planet back and you can start rebuilding your cities and adapting back to living on a planet again." I replied as they were shaking hands on that and I smiled at that and after it was agreed among all of the Geth platforms that were with Legion

"So…how do we let…" he started as I smiled at that

"Sophia, open a general broadcast channel; enhanced holographic com system if you please." I replied as he saw we were being scanned and then after both of us glowed golden

"_You're online, go ahead."_

_Citadel _

Everyone was there as they heard

"_May I have your attention please."_ As they saw the two of us appear in holo form

"_At this time this transmission is being sent out all over the galaxy to all of Citadel space and to even every single planet in the Terminus systems. As of this date, there is now a peace treaty between the Geth and the Quarians. And also as of this date, Admiral Rael'Zora and myself have secured the Quarian home world…the Geth faction that is interested in being left alone are living on space stations that are capable of having a navigational system and engines. They have been cleaning it up since the Morning War and now there is only two months left of cleanup before you can start to land on the planet. I'm sure that all of you can do a month standing on your head." _I replied as Rael started to chuckle and then laugh his ass off as he looked at me

"_Rael, on behalf of Knight Industries we will help your people out in settling in for as long as you need us to. And this way you can start building your own version of the Executor class super star destroyer as the troop capacity on that is 300,000 a piece with a crew compliment of 2,000." _

Tali was right there when her eyes was starting to tear up and Shepard put an arm around her shoulder

Other Quarians were just cheering in celebration throughout the Migrant fleet

Everyone was floored from the Council to the other races that was hearing it

"_Lieutenant Shepard My people owe you a debt that we can never repay. You helped us get our planet back, you gave us a chance to live in peace with the Geth…We will be there with you and your brother fighting side by side till the bitter end." _He replied as I shook his hand at that then I looked back

"_My next announcement is to the Executive Board on Noveria… Would you please replace Anoleais with someone more tolerable; as I maybe planning on opening up another division of Knight Industries there and would be requiring garage access. And to Admiral Steven Hackett, I'd like to talk to you face to face about my candidate to take over as Co of the 63__rd__ scout flotilla and the new command ship for that group. End signal."_ As they saw us fade out at that

I met with Hackett at Nirvana as I had him bring Anderson with him and they were seeing me look at one of the Executor class ships painted in Alliance colors

"Lieutenant so who do you recommend to lead the 63rd flotilla?"

"Captain David Anderson and recommend that he take command of the SSV _Intimidator_." I replied and when we went onboard we were given a tour by the Xo of the ship and they were floored by it

"My god…a ship like this…"

"Can move as fast as a heavy cruiser thanks to the Gravitetic propulsion system that was put in." I replied as they looked at me and I nodded at that

"Oh yeah, if you think I'm not going to have one as my backup, you must be stoned and drunk." I stated as they smiled at that

Soon Anderson was promoted to Admiral and after he was settling in in his new quarters he found a message on his Omni Tool that I was giving him the ship even if he became a councilor it's still his to command.


	9. Chapter 9

The Omega Directive

I then had Anderson call another meeting but this time: only for Starship Captains, Alliance Flag officers and Medical officers with Captain's rank or higher to this meeting as this was being done on the holodeck of Knight Industries.

As they were all there wondering what was going on as I walked in with Admiral Hackett

"Ladies and Gentlemen please be seated…" I replied as they all did and I looked at them

"As of this moment there is a new high classified directive that is being put into immediate effect. This is known as the Omega Directive. Only Captains, Starship Captains and Alliance Flag officers are to know about this threat. I'm giving the briefing because of my personal knowledge of this event." I replied as they nodded at that then I called it up the symbol

"Now some of you know that I'm Commander Shepard's brother. That is true. But I believe that I'm from another universe from Earth's past. And given this unique situation that I'm in I have made new contacts who have informed me about this threat and situation. After this briefing I will be giving Admiral Hackett a Padd containing everything he needs to create specialized teams to deal with this threat and how to train the specific ranked officers on this threat." I replied then I called up the image as it came up showing the Greek Alphabet symbol Omega as I could tell they were confused as hell

"Omega: The last letter of the Greek Alphabet chosen by another version of the Systems Alliance to represent a threat not only to their alliance but to the entire galaxy. Only Starship Captains and Flag officers have been briefed about this threat. What you're about to hear will not be discussed amongst your crew unless absolutely necessary." then I called it up as they saw it was a rotating molecule

"A Molecule?" Anderson asked as I just gestured to it

"Not just any molecule. The most powerful substance known to exist: A SINGLE Omega Molecule emits the same energy as a Mass Relay or a Warp core. In theory a small chain of them could sustain a civilization. The Molecule was first synthesized over a hundred years ago in that universe by a scientist named Ketteract. It was believed he was creating an inexhaustible power source or a weapon. He managed to synthesize a single molecule particle of Omega. But it only existed for a fraction of a second before it destabilized." Then I hit some buttons as the image changed showing a Starbase that was damaged and slightly glowing

"This was a classified research outpost in the Lantaru Sector of that universe. Ketteract and 127 leading Federation Scientists were lost in that accident. When Rescue teams were attempting to reach the site they found an unexpected secondary effect. Subspace ruptures extending out several light years. All of the pilots and everyone below the rank of Captain were told that they could only fly through that sector at Impulse speeds. Omega destroys subspace and before you say this has nothing to do with you; I scanned the relays and yeah they operate on Subspace as do your Mass effect drives. A chain reaction involving a handful of molecules could devastate subspace throughout an entire quadrant. If that were to happen, Warp travel, Relay travel and any other kind of FTL engines would become useless and impossible!" I stated as some of the Admirals and Captains were just floored by it seeing just how serious it is

"If a chain reaction occurs you have less than ten seconds to jump to high warp and don't look back as space faring civilizations would cease to exist. When Starfleet realized the shape of Omega's power they suppressed any and all knowledge of it and limited it to Captains and Federation Flag officers. It can be created through the use of Boronite Ore as I'm sure it's under a different name but I have the specifics of that ore. When it happens every single screen will show the Omega symbol and only the Captain or a Flag Officer can override the lockout and then verify if the sensors did detect Omega or it being a false reading. Log entries made during that mission are to be encrypted and after it's done the classified records must be destroyed as to prevent any hostiles from getting that knowledge. Also while that directive is being executed: Any treaties, regulations, or directives are to be rescinded until it's over. If that means you have to beam down, steal the molecules and use a specialized chamber to dissolve Omega, do it. Whatever it takes to neutralize this threat…and if the Council should whine ignore it as it has to be done. Why am I telling you this? Slavers, Batarians and other hostiles out there would use this to hold governments and the Council hostage in getting what they want. Do I really need to point out what could happen to our colonies that are close to Batarian space? They could use it to force the council to tell us to move our colonies out of the Verge and god knows where else in the galaxy." I replied as Hackett exhaled at that

"Mother of God." He replied realizing just how bad it would be

"The Relays are capable of being blown up by a big asteroid smashing into it. Any ship that detects an asteroid heading to a Relay is to get the flying fuck out of there. As the explosion will take out a solar system and everything in it; if Omega has the capability of not only destroying subspace but affecting things that operate like the Relays…it could make the relays chain react as well." I replied as the Admirals and Captains all started to argue

I then fired a few rounds to get them to shut up at that

"Thank you. Now if you have to send ground teams there you will need to be inoculated with twenty milligrams of Arithrazine. It's to be used in the most severe cases of theta radiation exposure or poisoning." I replied and I just continued the briefing and answering questions

_Twenty hours later_

Jeff was in our quarters on the _SSV Lucky_ more commonly known as _SSV Do ya feel Lucky?_ And he just saw me beaming in tired as hell as he got up, put his hands on my shoulders and turned me around then shoved me towards the Jacuzzi like tub as he then stripped me and shoved me in

He saw me surface as I sighed and just soaked and relaxed as then I felt him get in and pull me into his arms as he just surprised me with how skilled his hands are at when it comes to massages and relaxation

"How'd it go?" he asked as he heard a long sigh

"Nineteen hours of the longest meeting and briefing I ever had in my life on top of helping Steven create the specialized teams and base to deal with it and ensuring that all of the old VI's for the Alliance are aware of it and as well as the new computers for the ships that are transferring their crews over to the new ships." I replied as he raised his eyebrows at that

"Damn."

"On top of it…every time I tried to get a bite to eat or something to drink I'd be called back because they needed my help for something." I replied as Jeff realized

"You…" he chuckled at this part worriedly then continued "You didn't like…go off in your usual loveable way did you?" he asked as he heard

"The last time I got laid…was a week ago." I replied

'_Nuff Said!_

So like hours after playing with Jeff in the tub…then all over our quarters; we were naked by the replicator getting food

He got himself a Chicken fajita styled Tostada salad; kinda like a hat made out of a flowered tortilla but filled with chicken and whatever you want in it. Me: a gallon sized bucket full of meaty country ribs and two three liter bottles of Dr. Pepper

As Jeff and I were eating he just smirked at me

"Are you even tasting it as you're just moving your head back and forth as if it's one of those ancient and prehistoric typewriters." He replied as I smirked and managed to giggle without choking as I nodded at that

And as I started to gesture he got it realizing as he raised a hand

"I know: Rib addict." He replied as I gestured


End file.
